This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Alcohol use disorders are widespread public health problems that are associated with debilitating medical, social, and psychological consequences and for which no universally effective treatment medication is available. This project investigates how specific genetic variables may play a role in both the behavioral effects of alcohol, especially abuse-related effects, and responsiveness to anti-alcohol medication.